Dreamer's Waltz
by Gunsmoke
Summary: This story takes place after the 'death' of Pierrot Le Fou and leaves off after episode 23. Will contain Language/Violence
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the following characters in the story except for the ones I made up. All characters are owned by their respective owners. The following sequence takes off after Spike had allegedyly 'beaten' Pierrot Le Fou.   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Prologue   
  
  
  
  
"Man, I hate theme parks," said Spike.   
  
Spike light up one of his cigarettes and he walked to where he saw Pierrot meet his demise. There were small drops of blood, but no sign of his internal organs or an indent in the ground. Spike shrugged and just guessed that he became engulfed within the robots foot. Walking away towards Faye's ship, he felt a slight tug on his cigarette followed by the report of a high caliber firearm. Looking at his cigarette, he noticed that half of it was missing. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he saw a glint of metal. Jumping forward, he barely missed a swarm of knives, which now covered the spot where he once stood.   
  
"What the hell is going on?"   
  
"Yes, Mr. Spiegel," replied a voice. "That is the exact question you should ask. Well, to help enlighten you on the subject, we'll introduce ourselves."   
  
A young lady, about 24, stepped from out of a small alleyway between one of the buildings. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes were an icy blue. She wore a red kimono, which came down to about her knees. On her back was a long katana and on across her waist was a belt loaded with small throwing knives. She smiled as she came toward him. Bending over she picked up her knives and put them back in their spots. Walking over to Spike she wrapped her arms around him. Stroking his side she looked up at him with her eyes.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet the Spike Spiegel," she whispered into his ears. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to meet you. My name is Rei Akashita."   
  
Rei slowly gave him a kiss on the neck, and walked back. Then from out the gift shop appeared a man carrying what appeared to be a subdued Pierrot on his shoulder. He wore a long brown trench coat. Underneath he wore grayish-tan shirt with a white undershirt. Holding up his jean pants was a large leather belt. On both his sides he wore a .50 Desert Eagle.   
  
"Hello, Spike. My name is Griffin Keher. As with Rei, it is a pleasure to meet you. Though I imagined you to be a bit taller."   
  
"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Now can you tell me why you attacked me?"   
  
Griffin looked at Rei who had begun to walk over to him. Whispering in her ear, he handed the body of Pierrot over to Rei. Rei gratefully took the body of Pierrot and smiled. Looking up at the roof of the gift shop, she squatted down, and then leapt up to the top. Spike watched, amazed by the agility of the young female. She had jumped thirteen feet vertically into the air.   
  
"Great kid ain't she?" he said taking a long drag. "Well, I bet you're wondering who the hell we are and why we are here."   
  
Spike didn't answer, he was stilled amazed by the agility of Rei. Shifting his weight from side to side, Griffin answered with out letting him respond.   
  
"The woman you met, is known as Lotus throughout the universe. She is a master of the katana and throwing knives. I met her one-day while I was carrying out one of my missions. I was looking for people to join my group, and she immediately volunteered."   
  
"Well, I've heard of Lotus before, but I've never heard of you."   
  
"That's because I haven't told you my nickname."   
  
"What is it?" Spike asked.   
  
Griffin frowned, "I don't have one. I'm what you could call a newbie. I just started about a few months ago. Though I am new, you mustn't deny my talents as a marksmen."   
  
"Okay. Well how do you know me?"   
  
"That's easy," replied Griffin, "we know you because you use to work for the Chinese Mafia. You were a great fighter and I am here now to ask for you assistance."   
  
"Yeah, what?"   
  
"Rei and I are, together, forming a alliance between the universe's greatest assassins. Now, weren't not planning to take over the world or something but joining together so we can further increase our pay."   
  
Spike pulled out a new cigarette and light it up. Walking over to the side of the gift shop, he leaned on to one of the walls.   
  
"I'm listening," replied Spike.   
  
"Don't you think that big companies or crime lords would love to have the universes best assassins as their hit men or bodyguards?"   
  
"So where do I come in?"   
  
"Spike," began Griffin, "we want you to join us. You have some of the best luck I have ever seen. I mean you just beat Pierrot Le Fou for god's sake."   
  
"Hold on a second, now that you mention it, why did you take him. He's dead, isn't he?"   
  
"Damn Spike, you must be stupid or something. The second before the robot would've smashed him, Rei ran out and saved his ass. Now as for why we took him, it's simple. A long time ago when the I.S.S.P. created Pierrot, they added certain drugs to him, which caused his mind to regress. Now, today's technology allows us to fix this and we plan to restore him to full mental capacity. Now enough with Pierrot, do you want to join or not?"   
  
Spike shook his head, "No way, I'm through with doing that stuff. I'm a bounty hunter now."   
  
Spike turned his back to Griffin and began to walk away towards his ship. Griffin, watched as he did this. Unholstering his handgun, he aimed it at Spike's back. Suddenly, a hand came down and lowered it.   
  
"No Griffin let him live. He'll pay for it later. He's making enough enemies and when someone hires us, it'll be all over for him," Rei pleaded.   
  
"Hm, I guess. So, whose next on our list of assassins to recruit?"   
  
Rei pulled out a list of names and began to look down it. So far only Pierrot had been recruited. Spike had refused, just like the other four. Sadly they had to die.   
  
"Well," she started, "there's Ulrich Steinert, Valeria Caballero, and finally Nikoli Koslov."   
  
"Whose, next?"   
  
"I believe Valeria. She's located on Earth in Old Madrid. I believe we can find her working for a small resistance. I'll go take care of her."   
  
"I guess I'll go for Ulrich Steinert. He's somewhere here on Mars. When, or if, you get Valeria meet me here."   
  
"What about Pierrot? Who's going to..."   
  
"Don't worry about it Rei," replied Griffin. "I got someone who can do the job for us. He's pretty good at what he does."   
  
Griffin watched as Spike's ship, 'the Swordfish II' left Space Land along with Faye's. Walking back toward his ship, he began to wonder if his plan was going to work. What if, for some reason they couldn't get Pierrot back to normal mentality or if somebody killed him or Rei? There were too many different things that could happen.   
  
"Hey Rei, promise me you'll come back, okay."   
  
Rei stopped and smiled, "Sure."   
  
Griffin threw down his cigarette and walked over to Rei and grabbed her by the arms. Looking into her eyes, he gave her a tight squeeze. Reaching into his wallet he pulled out some money and handed it to her. Taking it gratefully, she walked off towards her ship.   
  
"Now to where to start?" 


	2. Valeria

It's that time again. I do not own any of the characters, except for the ones I personally created. Which should be about everybody in this story. I hope you enjoy it.   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
Off at some distant planet, a woman wearing a long, red dress made of silk walked into a hotel. Her hair was black, and tied up in a French braid. At the entrance a tall, black man opened the door for her.   
  
"Good evening Miss. And how are you this evening," asked the bellhop.   
  
"Just fine she replied," with a smile. "Could you tell me which way is the restaurant."   
  
The man pointed to the elevator, "Go to the elevator and go to the top floor."   
  
"Thank you. Oh, by the way, you might want to go ahead and take off tonight. I heard someone was going to attack tonight."   
  
"Oh Miss don't worry your pretty little head. I'll be just fine."   
  
Stepping up to the elevator, she hit the button labeled "Restaurant". Waiting in the elevator for a while, she listened to the elevator music. Finally the door opened, stepping into the restaurant, a waiter greeted her at the entrance.   
  
"Welcome senorita. Name please?"   
  
"The name is under Akashita."   
  
"Ah, yes... yes. Smoking or non-smoking."   
  
"Non-smoking please. I can't stand smoking."   
  
"Right this way."   
  
Rei followed the man towards a small section of the restaurant where few people sat. The waiter pointed to a little both next to a window. Sitting down the waiter handed her a menu. She looked out the window and to her amazement, found herself one hundred stories up in the air.   
  
"What would you like to drink?   
  
Rei looked up, "Hm, how about a margarita on the rocks."   
  
"Aw, yes. I will be back in a few minutes with your drink."   
  
The waiter soon left, leaving Rei to herself. According to the underground news, Valeria was going to assassinate one of the CEO's of Neo Macrotech tonight. Looking through the menu, Rei found it hard to decide what to eat. Griffin had given her only one hundred wulong and most of the items on the menu cost forty. Her margarita alone cost five wulong. No sooner than she began to call for a waiter than her appeared with her margarita.   
  
"Here's your margarita on the rocks. Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter.   
  
"Yes I am. I would like to have the Pollo de Chimichanga. Instead of the Verde sauce could I get the Rojo?"   
  
"Yes. Would you like anything else?"   
  
Rei thought for a second and then replied, "No. I can't think of anything else."   
  
"Very well. Your order will be out soon."   
  
The waiter walked of in a hurry to the kitchen to fulfill her order. Rei sat for a while listening to the Mariachi band playing in the background. She wasn't that much into music, but they really did sound good. Two margaritas later, Valeria walked in with the CEO. She was beautiful, just as Griffin had said. Her hair was blonde and her eyes a light blue. Her lips were small and pretty. Had Rei never heard of her, she wouldn't have ever thought she was an assassin. Her skin was tan and she definitely had the body of a model. She was wearing a black dress adorned with small jewels. The man she was around his mid-60s and had a beard. He was a little pudgy around his stomach. He was wearing what any normal executive would wear, a black Armani suit, a Rolex, and carrying a cane. Sitting in seats all around were, what seemed to be his guards.   
  
The waiter escorted them to their seat, which was coincidentally beside hers. The man set down his cane and pulled out the chair for Valeria. She calmly sat down in her chair as he scooted her in. Brushing back her hair, she smiled as he sat down in front of her.   
  
"Ah, so what does my little buttercup want to drink?" asked the man.   
  
"Well, Mr. Vainert, I would like a strawberry daiquiri without the alcohol."   
  
"Just call me Steve. Waiter, bring us two strawberry daiquiris, one non-alcoholic. Sorry dear, but I just have to have my daily dose."   
  
"It's okay," Valeria chirped.   
  
Rei thought, I hope she's just playing dumb. She's so...so...ditzy!   
  
The waiter soon walked off leaving Steve and Valeria to themselves. The bodyguards sat in their spots, acting as though they weren't with him. The waiter came back a second later with their drinks. Steve lifted up his glass as to toast with her.   
  
"A toast," he began, "to out beautiful relationship."   
  
"A toast," replied Valeria as she lifted her drink.   
  
Taking back a long sip, she suddenly spilt some of it on her dress. Standing up, she began to try to clean it off. Steve had stood up by now and was wiping her dress with his napkin. Grabbing her purse, she called to him as she ran.   
  
"I'm going to the bathroom to clean up," she cried.   
  
thought Rei.   
  
She quickly bolted up from her table, also carrying her purse. Dashing past a few of the waiters and es, she finally made her way into the ladies room. Opening the door, she was greeted by fist of Valeria. Quickly dodging it, she countered with a sweep of her own. It connected with Valeria's knees, sending her crashing into the ground. Locking the door behind her, Rei straddled Valeria's chest.   
  
"Who the hell are you! Are you some sort of dumb assassin?" Valeria spat.   
  
"First of all, yes I am an assassin but not sent to kill you. I'm here to help you with your mission," Rei spoke.   
  
Stepping of her chest, Rei helped her up. Gathering her items that fell from her purse, Valeria walked over to the door to make sure no one was listening. After checking, she went over to the mirror and began to comb her hair.   
  
"So," she began, "you want to help me with tonight's mission. You know that if you do I won't share any of my pay."   
  
Rei joined her in brushing her own hair. Pulling out a little tube of lipstick, she applied it to her lips. Puckering them to make sure it was evenly applied, she looked at Valeria and began to apply some eye shadow.   
  
"Yeah, I know that for sure, it's a given. But there is something I would like to ask of you."   
  
"Yeah," replied Valeria, "what is it that you want to ask of me?"   
  
"Well, Rei said looking down at the ground, Rei shuffled her feet, "would you like to join a group that we're making."   
  
Valeria smirked, "A club? Do you think I'm a kid? Just go away!"   
  
Valeria began to walk towards the door and began to unlock it, but stopped when Rei jumped in the way. Tears were rolling down her face, and her makeup was smearing.   
  
"Don't call me a kid! It's not even a club. Haven't you ever been sick of people putting you down for what we do? Everywhere I go, I hear people talk bad about our jobs and us. I'm sick of it!"   
  
"Hey, I'm sorry," Valeria said with a little sympathy in her voice. "So what the purpose of this 'group' that you want me to join?"   
  
"This group is an alliance between some of the universe's best assassins. We would act as either bodyguards or assassins for the highest bidder. Just think we would be unbeatable. We would be rolling in the money, and our honor would be restored."   
  
"You know, that sounds like a good idea. I'll consider joining, but based on how well you help me with my mission tonight. By the way, what's your name?"   
  
"My name is Rei Akashita, but my nickname is Lotus."   
  
Valeria fell back looking at the young woman. This was the fabled Lotus that she had heard so much about. She had always imagined for her to be a little bit mature looking, but nonetheless this was Lotus.   
  
thought Valeria.   
  
"So what do you want me to do?" asked Rei.   
  
Valeria thought for a moment then spoke, "Okay, here's what we'll do..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Where is that woman?" asked Steve.   
  
No sooner than had Steve asked than had Valeria appeared along with Rei. Valeria sat down back in her seat and Rei had pulled up a chair next to her.   
  
"I'm back Steve, and I brought a friends with me. Her name is Rei. I hope you don't mind," said Valeria.   
  
"Oh," replied Steve, "I don't mind at all. The more the merrier. Will you be joining us this evening?"   
  
Rei blushed, "Oh, I don't know about that. I've never, you know, done it before."   
  
"Don't worry," said Steve. "I'll be gentle. Hm, let's leave now and not spare the pleasure for later."   
  
Steve sat up, grabbing Rei's hand and motioned for Valeria to follow. With both women in hand, he walked his way out of the restaurant. Looking behind herself, Rei saw the some seven men following them. One of them stayed behind, paying for all of their meals. On the way down the elevator, Steve became a little giddy. He slowly began to maneuver his hands up the dress of Rei.   
  
"No, no, no Steve. This isn't the time and place for this sort of thing," Rei said nervously.   
  
"Come on. Let's just say this is a preview of what's to come," he said with his hands now in her dress.   
  
"No, I really don't want to," she moaned.   
  
"Come on, come on. It'll be good," with his hand now down her underwear and the other on Valeria's breast.   
  
Rei slowly pulled out a knife, which lay hidden in her purse, "I... said... no..."   
  
Rei pulled the knife down and shoved it deep into his arm. Steve screamed, pulling his hand out of her underwear. His arm continued to bleed profusely. Turning around to Valeria for help, he soon found himself in trouble. Valeria was smiling a kind of smile that only madmen smiled. Bringing her hand back, she shoved her palm forward into his stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Next she grabbed his wrist and twisted it all the way around causing it to snap like a carrot. Focusing then on his elbow, she bent it back causing the bone to poke through. Steve Vainert was now crying and in pain.   
  
"That's what you get for causing pain and suffering to the families you've screwed over!" Valeria spat.   
  
"But... but... I can give you anything want. Anything!" he screamed as more and more blood poured out from both of his arms.   
  
"Nothing you can do can save your fate now. You, sir, have condemned yourself. Finish him Lotus."   
  
Steve looked up and the young lady whose name was Rei. His voice was weak and squeaky, "You're the famous Lotus."   
  
She smiled, "Yeah, and the women you were planning to sleep with is Valeria Caballero."   
  
Steve was wetting himself about now, but it would soon be over. Pulling the dagger from out of his back, Rei lifted it above her head and brought it down upon his neck. The blade sliced through his neck like butter. I severed the spine with ease and cut through the backbone. Blood spat out from the jugular like water from a hose. With Steve dead and the two women soaked in blood the elevator came to a stop on the bottom floor. Stuffing the blade in her purse, Rei waited for the door to open. When it did, however, they were greeted with a squad of I.S.S.P. officers.   
  
"You both are charged with the murder of Steve Veinert. Drop your weapons now and put your arms where we can see them."   
  
Valeria looked at Rei and frowned, "Looks like we're through."   
  
"Not yet. Get ready to go," Rei said. "Close you eyes!"   
  
Rei, with lightning reflexes threw a small bomb on to the ground. It exploded with a brilliant ray of light, blinding everybody around her. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a few throwing knives and began to throw them at the men. The officers were running around while the swarm of knives was slaughtering them. Valeria quickly dashed out of the elevator and ran towards the nearest officer. Grabbing his arm, she slung him over her shoulder and onto the ground. She then did a back flip and slammed her high heels into his chest, crushing his ribs and puncturing his lungs. Blood squirted out of his mouth. Rei and Valeria had massacred the squad of I.S.S.P. officers in a matter of seconds.   
  
Finishing off the last officer, Valeria blew the hair out of her face. Rei didn't bother to pick up any of the blades as they left. Once outside the building, Rei lead Valeria back behind the tower to where her ship was parked. Her ship was small and sleek. It barely had enough room to fit both of them, but they managed it.   
  
"What about your blades, Rei. Won't they get your finger prints?" asked Valeria.   
  
"Well, they would, but..."   
  
No sooner than had Rei spoke than the building bottom half of the building exploded into a blaze of fire. Valeria looked in horror as the building began to fall.   
  
"I never leave any survivors," said Rei.   
  
"So where are we going," asked Valeria.   
  
"Well, Valeria..."   
  
"You can just call me Val, okay?"   
  
"Sure, Val. We're going to Mars to meet up with my partner and hopefully Ulrich."   
  
Val looked at Rei weird, "Who the hell is Ulrich?"   
  
"Sorry, he goes by the alias of Mörder."   
  
Val looked at Rei with a sense of shock. Val hadn't even asked her who else was going to join the ranks of their group.   
  
"Just so you know," began Rei, "we have so far Pierrot Le Fou, Griffin, you, and me. We now hope to get Mörder and Nikoli. Now get some sleep, it's going to be an hour or so until we get there."   
  
And with that, Rei flew off into space, towards the gate that would take them to Mars. 


End file.
